


Post Apprehension

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson's a little apprehensive about something Holmes received in the post.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, another sub-prompt from the third prompt onWatson's Woes, this time the prompts are titles of some of the original Conan Doyle stories. § The Five Orange Pips  § The Final Problem  § The Golden Pince-Nez  § The Cardboard Box  § The Hound of the Baskervilles.





	Post Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> Of the story titles given in the prompt, this one's for "The Cardboard Box". Just being silly now, dear readers.

Watson’s jaw was clenched as Holmes unwrapped the small cardboard box.

Glancing up at his friend, Holmes’ lips curved in something as near a smirk as a smile. “I should think a medical man and former soldier such as yourself wouldn’t be particularly troubled by body parts in the post.”

Watson scowled at Holmes in exasperation, “It’s not the body parts I’m troubled by; it’s the idea of whomever they were taken from, Holmes!”

“Ah, of course,” murmured Holmes amiably as he removed the lid of the box to reveal a pair of… identical tie-pins. “Good news, Watson: no ears.”


End file.
